


You’re wound pretty tight, aren’t you?

by All_the_fandoms_and_fans



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_fandoms_and_fans/pseuds/All_the_fandoms_and_fans
Summary: “You’re wound pretty tight, aren’t you?”It was pretty much a running joke at this point, because of course it was true.OrAlex finally gets his hands on his boyfriend without overthinking.Now with chapter 2, Alex being made fun of by his bandmates.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 234





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re wound pretty tight, aren’t you?”

It was pretty much a running joke at this point, because of course it was true. Alex often felt frustrated with himself when he got stuck in his own head, especially with Willie, because it often came across as reluctance. 

As a result, even after months, their relationship hadn’t progressed past messy make outs, usually up against the outside wall of the studio. Apart from that one time where they had the studio to themselves and had been laying on the upstairs floor on a sleeping bag, movie long forgotten. Both of them had been turned on and for the first time, their kisses really felt as though they were going somewhere. Alex had almost shivered out of his skin when Willie lifted the hem of his shirt up and started leaving kisses on his stomach. Which was of course when he started to panic because Willie’s touch felt like fire on his skin and his brain was screaming too much, unknown, panic. 

Sensing his sudden change, Willie immediately stopped, of course, and let Alex’s shirt fall back down, Alex had wanted to protest but couldn’t find the words.

“Hey,” Willie smiled at him reassuringly, “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want,” 

“I know,” Alex wanted to say but couldn’t, so he just nodded quickly and pulled Willie back in for another mind-blowing kiss.

That was a month ago and Willie, ever the gentleman, hadn’t made any move to take things further than kissing since. Clearly waiting for Alex to make the first move, which would be fine, If Alex’s brain didn’t freeze up every time Willie kissed him anyway.

So, Alex was frustrated, with himself for not being able to make a move on his own damn boyfriend and with said boyfriend for being so hot in the first place. And maybe his drum kit was taking the brunt of his frustrations which definitely made his bandmates give him concerned looks but honestly Alex didn’t even care. 

One day Willie was over to watch the band practice and with the subject of his frustrations, RIGHT THERE, he might have been going pretty hard on the drums. Julie pointed it out afterwards, startling him a little from the trance he had found himself in.

“Alex, you are on fire!” she was looking at him with an awed smile and Alex noticed Luke and Reggie also looking at him, nodding in agreement. 

“Well, no I just…” he trailed off as he caught Willie looking at him with unmistakably dark eyes. 

“You were amazing, stop being modest,” Reggie said.

“Yeah,” Willie said, “Stop being modest, don’t we have somewhere to be?” Willie grabbed his hand and poofed them out before he could respond. They were now in the backseat of a car parked somewhere dark, but before Alex could ask any questions, Willie was next to him and pulled him into a kiss.

“You know I love it when you play like that,” Willie whispered to him between kisses. Suddenly feeling brave Alex said,

“You know, I couldn’t tell,” Willie huffed out a laugh before devouring his mouth again. Alex reached over and grabbed Willie by the waist, pulling him closer until Willie was straddling his thighs. Alex started kissing his way down Willie’s neck and he felt Willie’s hands slide up into his hair, gripping tightly, hands shaking as if he was unsure whether to pull him away or push him closer. Alex could feel himself start to get hard. He could both feel and hear the gasp Willie let out when Alex grazed his teeth lightly over his pulse point. The sound of Willie's gasp was like fire in his veins, he did it again and the breathless “Alex” he got in return was going to be burned into his brain forever.

Alex’s hands, still on the bare skin at Willie’s waist started to move up his sides and back, bunching up his shirt, mapping out his skin as he went, pushing them closer together. Alex was so hard in his jeans and he could tell Willie was too. Alex grabbed the hem of Willie’s shirt and looked up at Willie for permission. Willie nodded and lifted his arms for Alex to pull his shirt off. Dropping it onto the seat beside them. Alex swallowed against the dryness in his mouth, suddenly self-conscious looking at how gorgeous his boyfriend looked. But Willie was looking at him like he hung the moon so he swallowed his embarrassment and pulled his shirt off too. 

As soon as the shirt was gone, Willie leant back in and kissed him, hands running over his chest. Willie started to kiss down his neck and over his shoulders and chest. With the attention back on himself Alex thought he was going to combust. Willie pressed closer, pressing their lengths together. Alex groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. His brain was quickly going back into too much, panic mode and he didn’t know how to stop it. 

He must have frozen because Willie sat back trying his best to hide his expression which was a mixture of hurt and guilt. 

“Sorry,” Willies voice was hoarse and they were both panting. Willie moved to get off him but Alex grabbed his waist and held him still. 

“No, wait,” Alex tried to slow his breathing down. “I don’t... I mean I... please, I don’t want you to stop,”

“Alex, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” He said maybe too abruptly, “nothing, I just get stuck in my head when I’m with you, when you... touch me,”

Willie ran his hands through Alex's hair, “What do you want, Alex?” 

“I want... you... to make you feel good,” Alex said.

“Ok,” Willie let out a small laugh and pulled Alex back for a kiss. Alex pulled Willie back where he was before and started to kiss down his neck again. It didn’t take long to get them both worked up again. Willie was letting out panting gasps as Alex bit gently on his bare skin, soothing the reddened marks with kisses afterwards.

Alex ran his hands along Willie’s waistband and looked up, seeking permission. 

“Yes,” Willie whispered, grabbing Alex’s chin and making him look at him, “only if you want to, promise me,”

“I..." Alex said, punctuating it with a kiss, “want...” another kiss, “you.” That was evidently all the will power Willie had left to slow this down so he let his head fall back. Alex undid the button on Willie’s jeans and fumbled trying to get the zipper down in the confined space. Not bothering to take their clothes off any further, Alex just reached in and gently wrapped his hand around Willie's length. 

The angle was pretty awkward but Willie didn’t seem to care, he let out a groan and shuddered. 

“God, Alex!” Willie’s hips thrust lightly into Alex’s grip as he moved his hand. Willie pressed his forehead against Alex’s. Willie’s eyes were screwed shut and Alex was determined to commit his facial expression to memory. 

It didn’t take long before Willie’s hips were stuttering and he was gasping out,

“Alex, I don’t think I can...” and he was there, finishing with a long groan and slumping against Alex.

They sat like that for a few moments, Alex the most turned on he’d ever been in his life. Trying to slow his heart rate down to some semblance of normal.

“Willie?” Alex asked, a little strained and breathless, “you ok?” Willie let out a small laugh and said,

“Yeah, I’m pretty good right now,” he sounded as breathless as Alex felt. He lifted his head from where it was on Alex’s shoulder and shifted to look at him, inadvertently putting pressure on Alex’s crotch as he moved. Alex’s groan was quite loud in the small space and he felt his face flushing red.

Willie looked at him, “What do you want, Alex?”

“I just... I... I need...”

“Anything!” Willie said.

Alex grabbed Willies hand, eyes searching for permission as he guided it slowly to the waistband of his jeans. Willie nodded encouragingly and Alex slipped their hands under his waistband and underwear.

Alex guided him into a pace that wasn’t going to trigger his fight or flight response, he hoped. His mind was running with ‘finally finally finally’ and ‘oh my god I can’t believe this is happening with Willie'. Alex used his free hand to pull Willie into a kiss, fingers tangling in his hair. 

Alex felt like his whole body was on fire, Willies other hand came up to grip onto his hair too. Alex found himself writhing under Willie's touch. All the sounds he was making were swallowed up in their kiss. He pulled back for air and gasped out,

“Willie, I’m going to come,” he put his head on Willie’s shoulder to hide his face.

“I know, come on, I got you,” And Alex was gone.

...

The reality of their lust-fuelled escapades hit later when Willie was dropping Alex off, back at the studio.

“Oh god, I cant believe I’m going to have to walk back into the studio like this" Alex laughed and indicated the mess in his boxers.

“Sorry, my bad,” Willie laughed too, “Is that your way of saying you don’t want to do this again?”

“No!” Alex said maybe a little too loudly, he lowered his voice, “No, I just think next time we should maybe plan far enough ahead that I won’t have to suffer Luke and Reggie’s knowing looks when I walk back in a state,”

“Oh, they wont be that bad,” Willie said.

“They will! They’ll be unbearable,” he kissed his boyfriend, “Goodnight Willie, I’ll see you tomorrow,”

“Goodnight, Alex,”


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Willie poofed out, Alex wished he had been wearing his hoodie. 

He poofed straight to the upstairs floor in search of a change of clothes. Unfortunately, the whole band, apart from Flynn, was sat chatting and noticed his return. 

“Hey Alex, is everything ok?” Julie’s voice was melodic and they’d clearly all been singing before he arrived. Before he could reply, Luke ran up the stairs behind him, Alex clutched the jeans he was holding to his stomach. Luke eyed the motion and whatever he was going to say was replaced with,

“Oh, so something happened with you and Willie, then?” Luke said with a shit eating grin. Reggie, who couldn’t see Luke’s face called out,

“What happened? Did you guys have a fight?”

“NO,” Alex said, “Nothing happened,”

“Walk of shame, Alex?” Julies voice came from downstairs. 

“Julie, I thought you’d be on my side?”

“what gave you that idea?”

“Ok, so what were you off doing then?” Luke asked.

“Stuff,” Alex slipped past Luke and went down the stairs “Things” 

“Are those Willie’s nicknames?” Luke asked. “Is Alex finally getting some?” Alex could feel himself blushing. 

“What do you mean finally?” He asked indignantly. “And I said nothing happened,”

“Ok so what’s with the jeans?” Reggie said pointedly.

“What? I’m not allowed to change my clothes now. Luke has 3 outfit changes a day!”

“Did you guys do it?” 

“Luuke” Julie interjected,

“Yes. No. Shut up,” Alex’s face was burning. “I’m going to get changed, can we drop it?” 

“Absolutely not!” Luke said firmly. Alex went into the bathroom and locked the door. “We’re happy for you, Alex” he just rolled his eyes, he was never going to hear the end of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm sorry!  
> No, I'm not, and you read it (thank you so much) please feel free to come chat to me at any time on tumblr @all_the_fandoms_and_fans about jatp if you're bored.  
> Also please recommend jatp fics that you like because I'm always looking!


End file.
